His Butler, Traitor
by Green Walker
Summary: Akhirnya Sebas mengajukan pembatalan kontrak dengan Ciel setelah berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi awal kekacauan. Chap 4 nih
1. His Butler, Traitor

**His Butler, Traitor**

Yahaaa, lama banget rasanya nggak ke FFn, jadi kangen nih. Banyak banget tiba-tiba fanfic yang muncul padahal author perasaan baru sibuk setengah tahun deh -?-. Omong-omong, saya ngikutin Kuroshitsuji ini Cuma dari komik Indonesianya. Saya pernah salah download animenya, yang ke-download Kuroshitsuji season 2, jadi saya liat ada Alois ama Claude nya. Kalo karakternya gak pas di sini, ya saya mohon maaf, anggap aja OOC ato OC istilahnya? Saya Trus Madam Red nya masih idup, karna saya berkehendak gitu, oke? Hahaha. Baiklah, langsung aja, udah banyak omong nih, silahkan dinikmati sambil minum teh ya~~

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika ada jiwa lain yang benar-benar menggiurkan dan memancing Sebastian untuk melanggar kontraknya dengan Ciel? Apakah Sebas akan melakukannya? Apakah Ciel akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Sebastian harus memilih.

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso

**Rate: **T aja dah, tapi aman untuk bocah tujuh tahun juga mungkin, tapi demi Neptunus, kayaknya lebih cocok bacaan remaja aja deh. Hohoho.

.

.

.

"Sebastian!" Ini teriakan ketiga kalinya, dan jika Sebastian membuat Ciel meneriakkan namanya untuk keempat kalinya, Ciel berjanji akan mematahkan tangan kanan Sebastian, walau takkan memengaruhi apa pun.

Kemudian pintu berderit. Sebastian menampang wajah bersama senyum mesumnya, yang disambut lemparan vas oleh Ciel.

"Wah, wah, Anda sensitif sekali hari ini," goda Sebastian.

"Bukan. Kau memancingku marah," ujar Ciel. "Apa, sih, yang kaulakukan?"

"Trio Pembantu Tak Berguna itu, _Young Master_, Anda tahu apa yang selalu saya lakukan pada mereka," kata Sebastian setenang mungkin.

"Tidak bisakah kau prioritaskan aku dulu?"

"Maaf, saya bukan _butler_ yang baik," kata Sebastian. "Ada apa Anda memanggil, _Young Master_?"

"Aku berencana membuat pesta," kata Ciel. "Untuk merayakan perusahaan Funtom yang sudah buka cabang di Asia. Aku akan mengundang semua yang berperan dalam pembangunan perusahaan ini."

"Semua berarti benar-benar _semua_, kan?" Sebastian memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Ciel masih kesal.

"Dia juga?" tanya Sebastian. Senyum hilang dari wajahnya. Ekspresi Sebastian datar, seolah jiwanya sedang tidak di sana.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ciel penuh penekanan.

Kemudian Sebastian menghamburkan pikirannya. "Maksud saya Nona Elizabeth."

Dengan agak merinding, Ciel menjawab, "Ya, aku ingin mengundang Bibi Francis, tapi katanya dia terserang flu parah. Jadi kurasa lebih baik mengundang Lizzie daripada ayahnya."

"Baiklah," kata Sebastian.

"Siapkan undangan, siapkan pesta, siapkan kamar untuk masing-masing tamu, sebar undangan, selesaikan semuanya dalam satu hari. Aku ingin makan malam dengan tenang malam ini. Aku ingin para undangan sudah datang dua hari lagi," ujar Ciel.

"Satu hari?" tanya Sebastian mengerutkan dahi. "Persiapan seperti ini perlu waktu lebih dari satu minggu."

"Menolak?" tanya Ciel, gembira melihat wajah Sebastian yang mengatakan hal ini mustahil. "Kau mau menolak perintah Tuan Mudamu ini?"

Kemudian Sebastian tersenyum, seakan ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. "Tidak. Akan saya kerjakan sebaik-baiknya."

* * *

><p>Ciel menuju ruang makan. Dia yakin makan malam belum selesai dan Ciel akhirnya punya alasan untuk melakukan pembatalan kontrak mereka. Ini masalah kecil, tapi Ciel adalah ahlinya memperbesar masalah.<p>

Mata Ciel membelalak ketika ia sampai di ruang makan. Dia ingin memastikan kalau yang di atas meja cuma ilusi buatan Sebastian, kalau orang yang berdiri di sebelah meja makan bukanlah Sebastian.

Dengan senyum yang bikin merinding, Sebastian berkata, "Nah, _Young Master_, Anda tidak punya alasan untuk pembatalan kontrak, kan?"

Ciel kaget, kemudian berdeham, berjalan santai ke arah kursi makannya. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan pestanya?"

"Semua sudah beres," kata Sebastian.

Ciel tersedak saat meminum jus apelnya. Bahkan yang ini sudah dibereskan.

"Anda kelihatan kaget," ujar Sebastian. "Bukankah Anda sendiri yang meminta permohonan semenyusahkan ini?"

"Tidak," kata Ciel, berusaha sewajar mungkin menghadapi _butler_-nya ini. "Hanya saja ini sangat mustahil untuk manusia."

"Tentu saja," kata Sebastian. "Saya bukan manusia. Saya hanyalah seorang _butler_."

Dan perkataan itu membuat hari Ciel semakin buruk.

* * *

><p>"Bodoh," teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Lihat, siapa yang lebih enak."<p>

Ciel kesal, kemudian memukul pemuda itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke jurang yang dasarnya tak tampak saking dalamnya. Pemuda itu tidak bodoh, dia menarik renda pakaian Ciel dan membuat Ciel jatuh.

"Sebastian!" teriak Ciel, yang selalu dilakukannya jika segala sesuatunya tidak bisa Ciel hadapi sendiri.

Sebastian datang, dengan sosok iblisnya dan menyelamatkan. Tapi bukan Ciel, melainkan pemuda itu. Ciel diabaikan, tak dipedulikan.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian. Kemudian Sebastian melesat ke atas bersama pemuda pirang itu di pangkuannya, melawan gravitasi, meninggalkan Ciel yang mendatangi maut sendirian. Segalanya gelap di bawah jurang. Kemudian datang sinar yang menyilaukan. Sinar yang membuat Ciel terbangun.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam pagi, _Young Master_," ujar Sebastian. Dia berdiri di depan jendela yang sudah terbuka. Di belakang Sebastian terlihat pemandangan taman yang sangat menawan, yang pasti Sebastian dekorasi kemarin. Sebastian menuangkan teh _Ceylon_, tahu tuan mudanya meneliti wajah Sebastian tapi tidak digubrisnya. Ciel benar-benar sakit kepala. Baru saja dalam mimipinya dia melihat sosok iblis Sebastian, dan pagi ini, iblis itu menyajikan teh untuknya sambil tersenyum dan membacakan jadwal harian Ciel.

Seusai membacakan jadwal, Sebastian akhirnya bertanya, "Apakah Anda juga beranggapan wajah saya mesum, seperti yang dikatakan Marchioness?"

"Tidak." Kemudian Ciel mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lalu apakah ada masalah, _Young Master_?"

"Tidak."

"Anda tidak baik-baik saja pagi ini. Apakah semalam tidur Anda tidak nyenyak? Apakah asma Anda tiba-tiba kumat tadi malam?"

"Tidak."

Sebastian diam. Giliran Sebastian meneliti ekspresi Ciel dalam diam. Selama tiga menit. Lima. Tujuh.

Kemudian Ciel melemparkan cangkir tehnya pada Sebastian, yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Keluar!"

Sebastian bingung, kemudian dengan senyum dia membungkukkan badan dan berkata, "Baik."

* * *

><p>Pagi ini semua kelas dilalui Ciel tanpa banyak bicara. Kelas musik dan kelas melukis. Kemudian makan siang. Sebastian tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada dirinya sendiri tentang Ciel yang agak aneh, dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Ciel dengan jelas. Kemudian keisengan Sebastian muncul untuk mengetahui di mana masalah tuan mudanya.<p>

"Tutor kelas dansa hari ini sakit flu," kata Sebastian saat jam makan siang. "Dia minta izin untuk tidak mengajar."

"Kalau begitu panggil tutor yang lain," kata Ciel.

"Mr. George sedang piknik musim semi dengan keluarganya," jelas Sebastian. "Ms. Kate sedang ada urusan luar kota. Mr William sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan saudaranya. Kemudian Ms. Carol..."

"Yang intinya semua tidak bisa?" tanya Ciel.

"Benar," ujar Sebastian. Sebastian tidak bohong. Kelas melukis dimulai, dia mengurus acara liburan untuk George, mengirim surat pada Kate agar keluar kota, memberitahukan William kalau saudara tiri dari sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari sepupunya istri dari sepupunya ayah William akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan yang lainnya. Sebastian tidak boleh bohong, maka ini cara Sebastian.

"Kalau gitu ganti dengan kelas anggar," kata Ciel.

"Tidak bisa," sangkal Sebastian. "Mereka sudah punya jadwal mereka sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ditiadakan saja," ujar Ciel. "Aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan yang namanya tidur siang."

"Tidak bisa," sangkal lagi Sebastian. "Anda..."

"Kau ini maunya apa, sih? Ini tidak bisa, itu tidak bisa. Memangnya kau mau jadi tutor dansaku, hah?" tanya Ciel, yang sedetik kemudian disesali Ciel. Dia menoleh ke arah Sebastian, melupakan _roller cabbage_ yang sudah ditusukkan ke garpu.

Sebastian memasang senyum iblis, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja."

* * *

><p>Ciel seratus persen menyesal. Dia sudah pernah ditutori oleh Sebastian sebelumnya, dan selain karena tinggi Ciel yang terbilang pendek untuk ukuran Sebastian, Sebastian adalah tutor yang keji. Dia jadi mengerikan saat diserahi tugas untuk menjadi tutor, tapi jadi manis ketika menjadi seorang <em>butler <em>keluarga Phantomhive.

Mereka sampai di arena dansa, dan atmosfer di ruang dansa tiba-tiba memadat, seakan ingin meremukkan Ciel.

"Nah, hari ini kita pelajari _tango_," kata Sebastian.

"Apa? Lagi? Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu sudah?"

"Tapi apakah Anda pikir saya tidak memerhatikan?" tanya Sebastian. "Anda belum menguasainya."

Ciel berdecih kesal. Jika sudah jadi tutor, Sebastian akan sangat keras kepala.

Kemudian musik dinyalakan. Dansa dimulai.

* * *

><p>Makan malam. Seusai kelas dansa, Ciel berkeliling ke perusahaannya sendiri sampai sore. Mereka sampai di rumah malam hari dan Sebastian langsung menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ciel.<p>

"Saya pikir ada hal buruk yang membuat Anda seakan menjauhi saya," kata Sebastian, hendak tertawa.

"Diam!" kesal Ciel. Dia terpancing oleh Sebastian, dan akhirnya mengungkap apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tenanglah, saya tidak akan menghianati Anda," ujar Sebastian. "Tidak akan sampai akhir."

Ciel lega mendengarnya. Dia makan malam dengan tenang dan kemudian mandi, setelahnya tidur tanpa mimpi apa pun yang mengganggu.

* * *

><p>Undangan pertama datang sekitar pukul enam sore. Kemudian pesta dimulai pukul delapan, ketika semua undangan telah datang.<p>

"Selamat siang, Ciel," sapa Lau.

"Coba buka matamu lebar-lebar," kata Ciel. "Ini malam."

"Ternyata kau yang pakai satu mata itu masih bisa melihat bagus, ya," canda Lau, kemudian dia tertawa sendiri. "Kurasa kau tambah tinggi satu diameter bola golf, Ciel."

"Jangan kau ganggu ponakanku," bentak Madam Red. Kemudian mereka sibuk berdebat tentang tangan Ciel yang putih mulus yang tak boleh disentuh siapa pun, tentang Ciel yang masih bocah dan lainnya.

Ciel mengalihkan pandangan dan hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Dia melotot ke arah Viscount Druitt.

"Kenapa dia diundang?" bisik Ciel.

"Dia, walaupun secara tidak langsung, membantu promosi perusahaan Funtom di Asia," kata Sebastian.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Dia punya perusahaan di Asia dan dengan sukarela menawarkan jasa promosi saat itu. Anda ingat?"

Ciel menepuk dahi. Menyumpahi diri sendiri yang tidak teliti membaca surat pengajuan. Kemudian Viscount Druitt mendatangi Ciel, si tuan rumah.

"Pesta yang meriah," kata Druitt. Kemudian menelengkan kepala menatap Ciel, membuat Ciel merinding. "Aku pernah melihatmu saat si _butler _ini mengikuti ajang kontes memasak kare. Tapi aku melihatmu hanya sepintas." Kemudian Druitt menarik dagu Ciel. "Mata birumu indah sekali. Mengingatkanku akan sesuatu."

Ciel gemetar, merinding, semua jadi satu. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi inilah saat-saat paling membuatnya takut seumur hidupnya. Dia ingin menyingkir ke Alaska, jika Sebastian bisa mengabulkan harapannya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ujar Ciel, kemudian menarik dagunya.

"Jika saja kau perempuan," kata Druitt. "Kau akan sangat cantik sekali seperti burung robin yang… Tunggu!" Druitt seakan menyadari sesuatu. Dia mencoba berpikir, mengingat sesuatu.

Kemudian seseorang menemui Ciel. "Pesta yang bagus," katanya. Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Earl Alois Trancy di sana. Yang pertama dilihat Ciel adalah rambut pirangnya, mengingatkan Ciel pada mimpinya.

Betapa parahnya Ciel. Dia tidak menyadari kalau pemuda pirang dalam mimpinya adalah Alois Trancy. Pemuda yang membuat Ciel jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan yang membuat _butler_-nya berkhianat.

+**To Be Continued+**

Review ditunggu…XD


	2. His Butler, The Best

Update lagi! Thanks buat yang review di chapter 1, review kalian sangat berarti..XD

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso

**Rate: **T

.

.

.

**His Butler, The Best  
><strong>

**.**

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Alois, dengan senyum yang membuat Ciel curiga.

"Sebastian, tolong ambilkan minum," kata Ciel.

"Dua atau satu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau pikir aku minum dua gelas sekaligus?" bentak Ciel dalam bisikan.

"Baik, _Young Master_." Kemudian Sebastian pergi.

"Aku senang sekali bisa membantu perusahaanmu yang benar-benar melegenda itu," cicit Alois.

"Di mana makhluk itu?" tanya Ciel curiga. "Claude."

"Dia terkena flu berat. Entah kenapa, ya, kurasa sekarang sedang musim flu, ini kan musim semi. Dunia itu aneh, ya, Ciel," ujar Alois.

"Benar-benar aneh," ujar Ciel dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan.

Kemudian Sebastian datang membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas _lemon juice_. Dia menyodorkan minuman kepada tuan mudanya yang tidak melihat curiga pada nampannya. Dia mungkin mengambil nampan seorang pelayan, batin Ciel.

"Saya lihat Claude tidak di sini," kata Sebastian. "Ini jarang sekali terjadi. Apakah dia sakit?"

"Benar," ujar Alois. "Dia merinding kedinginan di bawah selimutnya. Bukankah lucu kalau melihat _butler_ kita sakit? Sebastian, kau kok nggak kena flu aja?"

"Karena jika saya flu, tidak akan ada yang mengurus Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian. "Apakah Anda mau _lemon juice_?"

"Menarik sekali," kata Alois mengambil _lemon juice _dari nampan Sebastian. "Claude tidak sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja untukku saja?" Kemudian dia tertawa.

"Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan," kata Sebastian. Ciel tahu ini lelucon, tapi lelucon mereka sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan. Untuk menghindari lelucon mereka yang lain, Ciel meninggalkan mereka berdua, mencari sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ciel pergi menjauh, menuju beranda, kemudian tanpa sadar Ciel dirangkul oleh seseorang dari belakang. Entah kenapa bau parfumnya mengingatkan Ciel pada Viscount Druitt saat pesta penangkapan Druitt.

"Cieelll! Kenapa aula di _mansion_-mu ini begitu besaaarrr?" tanya Lizzie yang saat itu berada dalam balutan gaun putih dengan berbagai warna manik-manik. "Aku susah sekali mencarimu di antara banyak orang."

"Lizzie!" kaget Ciel, untuk pertama kalinya bersyukur Lizzie ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau, Ciel, jalan-jalan sendiri di sini?" tanya Lizzie. "Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka di arena dansa."

Tanpa sadar, acara dansa sudah dimulai, walau sebenarnya Ciel sudah mendengar musiknya dari beranda.

"Aku sedang ingin mencari angin segar, Lizzie, aku tidak enak badan," kata Ciel. "Kau dansa dengan yang lain saja."

"Jahaaaattt! Ciel jahat! Tunanganku, kan, Ciel, bukan yang lain!" Tanpa persetujuan Ciel, Lizzie menarik-narik tangan Ciel masuk ke dalam aula.

Sepintas Ciel melihat Sebastian dan Alois masih mengobrol di tempat awal mereka, membuat Ciel curiga dan kesal. Tapi tarikan tangan Lizzie begitu mengerikan, Ciel tak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, dong, Ciel," kata Lizzie mengulurkan tangan.

'Ini terpaksa, lho,' kata Ciel pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian meraih uluran tangan Lizzie. Bukankah, seharusnya laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu. Ciel mendebat dirinya, tapi kemudian tutup telinga untuk berhenti mendebat diri sendiri.

Ciel berputar-putar di arena dansa selama lima menit, kemudian menghentikan dansanya sendiri. Dia mengabaikan Lizzie yang protes. Ciel menyadari dia tidak lagi melihat Sebastian ataupun Alois di tempat mereka tadi. Kemudian matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang tertutup oleh orang-orang. Tidak ada.

Ciel berlari ke beranda, mencari, mungkin Sebastian di sana. Tidak pernah Ciel sepanik ini ketika _butler_-nya tidak berada dalam sudut pandangnya. Mungkin Ciel hanya berprasangka buruk, dan dia berharap semua yang dipikirkannya salah.

Ciel berpapasan dengan Maylene di ujung beranda.

"Kau melihat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel padanya.

"Saya melihatnya tadi. Dia menuju ke arah dapur," kata Maylene. "Dia bersama orang. Tapi kaca mataku rusaknya semakin parah. Saya nggak tahu siapa. Tapi bulannya indah, lho, Tuan. Saya bisa…"

Ciel tidak menangkap sisa ocehan dari Maylene. Dia pergi, memutari arena dansa dengan tenang- tanpa berlarian -dan keluar dari aula. Dia berlari ke dapur dengan segera setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikannya.

Sesampai di pintu dapur, dia tidak langsung masuk, karena mendengar Sebastian bicara.

"…telah mendekorasinya sendiri. Dapur ini, apakah Anda suka desainnya?"

Kemudian Ciel masuk tanpa aba-aba. "Sebastian!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Sebastian kaget melihat tuannya dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan. Sedangkan Ciel heran, dia tidak mendapati orang yang ada dalam bayangannya-sekaligus lega.

"Ada apa, _Young Master_?" tanya Sebastian. Sebastian sedang menjadi pemandu sorak untuk tur mini mengelilingi _mansion_ Phantomhive itu. Peserta tur adalah Madam Red dan Lau. Entah apa tujuannya, Sebastian melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia senang memperlihatkan bagian rumah Phantomhive yang telah didekornya.

"Ciel!" girang Madam Red. "_Butler_-mu hebat sekali! Bahkan sampai dapur yang tak mungkin dilihat tamu juga didekorasi. Toiletnya juga meriah, lho. Kalau begitu, Sebastian sebaiknya menjadi _butler_-ku saja. Aku akan membayar tujuh kali lipat dari Ciel, lho," kata Madam Red sambil tertawa.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ciel, emosinya sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya dan sekarang sudah sampai ubun-ubun untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian Ciel mengendalikan diri, mengingatkan bahwa dia adalah kepala Phantomhive. "Di mana Alois?"

"Alois?" tanya Sebastian, tampak sedang berpikir. "Saya kira dia masih di aula. Dia senang sekali dengan musik dansanya." Kemudian Sebastian akhirnya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan majikannya. Dia tersenyum licik. "Tapi saya rasa sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke kamarnya. Jika itu terjadi, saya akan membuatkannya air hangat untuk Alois mandi, menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan menyanyikan lagu Lullaby sampai dia tidur."

Wajah Ciel merona. Dia sadar Sebastian tahu kekhawatirannya yang tak nyata. Kecemburuannya. Kekesalannya. Kedengkiannya. Semua itu akibat mimpinya, dan Ciel menyumpahi diri sekali lagi yang terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Nyanyikan saja sejuta kali untuknya," ujar Ciel sambil berlalu, kembali ke arena dansa.

* * *

><p>Pesta selesai. Beberapa undangan menerima tawaran untuk menginap. Beberapa lagi memilih untuk pulang. Mereka memiliki aktivitas yang tak bisa dihentikan besok. Dan itu sebabnya banyak sekali kereta kuda di depan rumah Ciel.<p>

Ciel langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia berpikir mungkin saja Lizzie memilih menginap, maka dia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Lizzie. Ciel terlalu sering mengabaikan kebaikan Lizzie. Dia ingin bersikap layaknya tunangan Lizzie, bukan sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel memutuskan untuk memberikan cokelat produksi baru dari perusahaannya. Dia akan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambilnya.

Tiba-tiba Ciel berpapasan dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat asmanya kumat. Druitt.

"Hola, Ciel," sapa Druitt.

"Apakah kau mau pulang?" tanya Ciel, berharap jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Tidak," kata Druitt yang membuat harapan Ciel meleleh. Druitt membungkuk hanya karena Ciel pendek, menepuk bahu kanan Ciel dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian membisikkan kata, "Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"A…apa maksudmu?"

"Aku janji takkan bilang siapa pun," kata Druitt. "Ternyata selama ini kau berbohong padaku. Pada dunia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel takut, menepis tangan Druitt. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Druitt menarik dagu Ciel, mendekati wajahnya, sehingga mata mereka bisa menatap lebih jelas. "Kau sebenarnya…punya saudara, kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Kau bilang anak tunggal dari Earl Phantomhive. Tapi aku pernah lihat saudaramu. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, seperti burung robin yang manis."

Itu lebih baik dari perkiraan Ciel. "Ya, ya begitulah. Mungkin kau memang melihatnya." Ciel pergi berlalu, kemudian Druitt menarik tangan Ciel.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya," kata Druitt.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya saat itu membuatku menyesal. Ayolah!"

"Di…dia sudah meninggal. Kena serangan jantung! Dia begitu _shock_ karena suatu insiden! Apa kau senang?"

Druitt melepas tangan Ciel dengan sangat dramatis. Dia menundukkan kepala, kecewa.

"Kalau kau mau menginap, silahkan pakai kamar yang disiapkan oleh _butler_-ku," kata Ciel sewajar mungkin. "Jika tidak, _butler_-ku akan mencarikan kereta kuda untukmu pulang."

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Viscount Druitt dengan sangat mengagetkan. "Serangan jantung karena suatu insiden? Yang benar saja! Aku akan menginap! Akan kubuktikan kalau itu salah!"

"Apa hubungannya menginap dengan membuktikanku salah?" tanya Ciel, tapi Druitt sudah berlalu. Ciel _sweatdrop_. Sekaligus merinding.

* * *

><p>Ciel sampai di kamarnya. Dia hendak memanggil Sebastian untuk menyiapkan air mandinya, tapi tidak jadi. Ciel melihat asap mengepul keluar dari kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Air panas sudah disiapkan. Pakaian sudah ada di ranjang. Tidak pernah Sebastian menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan meninggalkan Ciel mengurus sisanya sendiri. Tapi Ciel tak peduli. Mungkin Sebastian sedang menyanyikan Lullaby untuk Alois, dan menyiapkan makan malam.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel menuju ruang makan. Dia lupa mengambil hadiah untuk Lizzie, jadi dia pikir akan memberikannya besok saja. Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Ciel kaget, tak ada siapa pun di sana.<p>

"_Young Master!_" teriak Bard yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Sebastian bilang para tamu memilih untuk makan malam di kamar. Jadi makanan akan diantar ke kamar Tuan Muda."

"Begitukah?" tanya Ciel. Dia kemudian pergi ke kamar untuk tidur saja, tidak perlu ada makan malam. Dia berpikir betapa _introvert_-nya para undangan yang memilih untuk menginap.

Ciel memilih jalan memutar, berharap mungkin saja menemukan kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan, seperti ruang kosong yang tiba-tiba muncul saat Ciel bersandar pada tombol yang muncul karena sebuah misteri, menemukan Lau yang tidur sambil jalan, mendapati Lizzie berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri atau apa pun. Tapi Ciel menemukan kebetulan yang lain.

"…bukan paksaan." Ciel mendengar suara dari sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"Saya tidak akan menanggapinya sebagai sebuah permintaan," kata seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Ciel. Sebastian!

"Aku juga tidak. Itu tawaran. Tidakkah tuan mudamu yang egois itu benar-benar menyebalkan?" tanya sebuah suara yang Ciel kenal adalah Alois!

Sebastian tiba-tiba menyadari adanya penguping. Ciel kemudian kabur ke seberang, ke kamar di seberang kamar Alois yang syukurnya tidak di kunci.

Pintu kamar Alois terdengar terbuka. Terdengar langkah-langkah sepatu Sebastian berkeliling, kemudian langkah itu terdengar mendekat, ke arah pintu di mana Ciel sembunyi. Sunyi untuk beberapa waktu. Kemudian sebuah tangan membuka pintu dari dalam. Mengintip ke luar.

"Halo," sapanya pada Sebastian.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu Anda," kata Sebastian di luar. Ciel tidak bisa melihat siapa orang ini, kamar ini gelap sekali. Dan wajah si lelaki sedang melongok ke luar untuk menyapa Sebastian.

"Tidak," katanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Mengantarkan makan malam," kata Sebastian.

"Oh, sekalian, aku membatalkan pesananku. Aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Baiklah," ujar Sebastian. "Selamat malam."

Pintu kamar ditutup dan kegelapan pekat menyerbu. Langkah-langkah kaki Sebastian menjauh. Si penghuni kamar menuju lilin di meja dan menyalakannya.

"Sudah aman, Earl."

Ciel akhirnya mengenali orang yang menyelamatkannya. Viscount Druitt! Sekarang Ciel benar-benar memahami makna dari 'keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk ke mulut buaya'. Dan Druitt memang benar-benar buaya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku harus menghindar dari orang itu?" tanya Ciel.

"Orang itu? Kenapa tidak sebut dia '_butler_-ku' seperti biasa? Kalian pasti ada masalah, tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa perlu melakukannya."

"Baiklah, aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu," kata Ciel.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kuinginkan," kata Druitt dengan santai duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat Ciel merinding. "Aku hanya inginkan burung robin kecilku."

**+To Be Continued+**

Entah kenapa kayaknya konfliknya bercabang. Hahaha.

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter 1. Kalian satu-satunya alasanku untuk melanjutkan fic ini..

+lebayyy..

Review yaa yang ini~~


	3. His Butler, Fluster

No kata-kata lagi deh, silahkan nikmati ficnya~

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso

**Rate**: T

**His Butler, Fluster**

.

.

.

"Apaan, tuh, Finny?" tanya Bard yang nangkring di dapur.

"Pesanan Tuan Muda."

"Ya pesanannya itu apaan?"

"Tuan Muda sudah memercayakan tugas ini padaku. Dia bilang jangan katakan pada siapa pun apa yang ada di balik selembar kain ini. Aku tidak akan pernah selamanya mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan padaku," kata Finnian dengan bersinar.

"Benarkah? Kalau tugas yang sepenting itu, harusnya diberikan pada Sebastian, kan? Tidakkah kau curiga? Lagipula, jauh lebih baik kalau tugas ini diberikan padaku. Bukankah kau lebih parah dariku?"

"Lebih parah apanya? Kau yang terparah, tahu! Mengurus dapur aja sampai terpanggang! Memalukan."

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya kau yang nggak becus hanya untuk nyiram tanaman?"

"Kaupikir kau bisa hanya untuk…"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang. Mereka langsung diam melihat Sebastian yang berada di ambang pintu. "Bard, bukankah kau seharusnya mencuci wajan dan alat masak lainnya? Lalu, Finny. Apa kau sudah beli pupuk?"

"Sudah," kata Finnian riang.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sebastian.

'_Kalau yang tanya Sebastian, katakan saja kalau itu adalah sekotak pakaian dalam milik Elizabeth yang tertinggal dan akan dikirim ke rumahnya. Semesum-mesumnya dia, dia takkan memeriksa pakaian dalam milik tunangan majikannya, seharusnya,' _kata Ciel saat mengingatkan Finnian.

"Ini, etooo… Ini…" Finny benar-benar tidak berharap bertemu Sebastian karena benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab jawaban sememalukan itu.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini…sekotak pakaian dalam Lady Elizabeth yang tertinggal. Dia kan pulang lebih awal hari ini karena ibunya yang nyuruh. Dia buru-buru dan pakaian dalamnya ketinggalan di laci lemari paling bawah."

"Tuan Muda yang suruh?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi."

Dengan nafas lega, Finnian melewati Sebastian yang lanjut mengomeli Bard.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak salah memercayakanmu. Terima kasih," kata Ciel.<p>

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Ini bukan masalah besar. Jika ada hal lain yang Anda inginkan, tinggal panggil aku saja," kata Finnian, kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerja Ciel.

Lalu Ciel berjalan menuju kamar Viscount Druitt, yang ternyata masih tidur walau jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Ciel membangunkan Druitt.

"Aku bawakan yang kau minta," kata Ciel. Kemudian dia menaruh kotak itu di meja, menggeser tirai merah bermotif naga sehingga sinar matahari masuk ke kamar Druitt dan akhirnya dia bangun. "Aku bawakan yang kau minta," ulang Ciel.

"Benarkah?" tanya Druitt, masih setengah di alam mimpi. "Di mana dia?"

Ciel mengambil kotak itu dan membuka kain yang menutupnya. "Ini."

Druitt mengucek mata. Memicingkan mata. Kemudian melotot. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau minta burung robin, maka aku belikan burung robin."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan. Bukan yang ini!"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu. Aku memberikannya sesuai kenyataan yang kaupinta. Urusan beres. Aku tak ada hutang lagi padamu."

"Jika seperti ini yang kau mau, akan kukatakan kejadian semalam pada _butler_-mu."

"Kau akan melanggar janjimu dan janji adalah sesuatu yang sangat dijunjung tinggi para bangsawan. Tolong jangan cemarkan nama bangsawan Inggris yang terhormat. Atau nama baikmu sudah tercemar di mata Earl Phantomhive. Perusahaanmu akan mengalami cobaan terberat sepanjang sejarah, kurasa. Dan organisasi illegal yang baru kaudirikan lagi, kurasa akan terus berpindah markas karena pengejaran."

Druitt menggigit bibirnya. "Sialan! Betapa sialannya Phantomhive. Malang sekali gadis kecil itu memiliki kakak semacam kau."

"Terima kasih. Pujian itu melambungkanku. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi mandi. Waktu sarapanku jadi mundur karena para tamu yang terlambat bangun. Seusai sarapan, silahkan berkemas dan _butler_-ku akan carikan kereta untuk kalian."

Ciel pergi, sambil tersenyum menutup pintu kamar Druitt, meninggalkan Druitt yang bisa saja meledak saat itu juga saking kesalnya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang ketika mendapati Alois di depan pintu kamarnya, baru saja akan keluar.

"Hai, Ciel. Wah, itu kamar Tuan Aleister Chamber?" tanya Alois. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

"Aku hanya membangunkan para tamu untuk sarapan," kata Ciel, memasang senyum palsu.

"Ke mana Sebastian? Bukankah ini tugasnya? Hati-hati, lho, Ciel. Kalau kau datang ke kamarnya Druitt pagi-pagi begini, bisa jadi skandal, lho. Kau tidak mau, kan, ada gosip antara kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan seorang Viscount?" Alois bicara dengan santai dan meninggalkan Ciel yang kebingungan.

Dugaan terburuk Ciel adalah bahwa Alois mengetahui kenyataan kalau Ciel pernah pergi ke pesta Druitt dengan menyamar sebagai seorang Lady. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_ pikir Ciel. _Yang tahu tentang penyamaran ini hanya aku,Madam Red, Lau dan…Sebastian!_

* * *

><p>Sarapan pagi ini dibuat oleh Sebastian. Madam Red dan Lau berbincang berisik seperti biasa. Druitt makan dengan ceria, yang membuat Ciel curiga. Dia curiga kalau Druitt punya rencana mengerikan. Tiba-tiba Ciel merinding memikirkan semua kemungkinan rencana-rencana Druitt.<p>

Alois makan dengan anggun. Dia bangsawan, dan itulah yang memang seharusnya dilakukan bangsawan. Tapi Ciel senang, akhirnya Alois akan menyingkir dari _mansion_ ini, menjauh dari kediaman Phantomhive yang sejak awal memiliki timbunan masalah.

Seusai sarapan, mereka menenteng koper masing-masing dan menuju kereta kuda yang sudah dipanggilkan Sebastian.

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi, Ciel," kata Madam Red. "Tapi aku mulai sibuk. Aku janji akan sering-sering mengunjungimu."

"Tidak usah berjanji. Aku takkan mati walau kau tidak mengunjungiku seabad penuh," ujar Ciel.

Tiba-tiba Madam Red pura-pura serangan jantung, tapi Ciel malah memutar matanya, tidak menganggap ini lelucon sama sekali. Akhirnya Madam Red pergi dalam kesedihannya.

Alois melambaikan tangan pada Ciel, sebelum masuk ke kereta kudanya, Alois mengedipkan sebelah mata yang bikin merinding.

_Mansion _Phantomhive benar-benar damai. Sunyi. Tenang dan…

"UWAAAA!" teriak suara Maylene dari lantai atas disusul oleh pecahan kaca. Salah. Ciel lupa kebiasaan yang selalu terjadi di _mansion_ tercintanya ini.

* * *

><p>"Kau jaga rumah. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Ciel pada Sebastian saat Ciel mengenakan topinya.<p>

Sebastian melotot. "Anda mengganti pakaian sendiri?"

"Jangan bodoh. Memangnya aku tidak bisa?"

"Oh, maaf. Maaf, _Young Master_, tadi Anda bilang apa? Anda pergi sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku takut mereka bertiga akan mengacaukan rumah. Jadi kau awasi mereka."

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Saya yakin Anda takut akan sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau hanya _butler_. Tugasmu menuruti perintah majikanmu!"

"Saya tidak mau."

"Apa?" tanya Ciel naik darah.

"Agni bilang, seorang _butler_ tidak hanya sebagai pengabul permohonan tuannya. Juga harus melakukan segalanya untuk kebaikan tuannya sendiri, meski melanggar perintah."

"Jadi kau mau mendengarkan kata-kata Agni atau aku?" Ciel tidak menunggu jawaban Sebastian. Dia berbalik menuju pintu dan berkata. "Awasi mereka."

"Baik, _Young Master_."

* * *

><p>Markas Lau yang suram.<p>

"Wah, wah, baru saja aku pulang, kurasa kau cepat rindu padaku, ya," kata Lau.

"Jangan konyol. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah kau kenal Earl Alois Trancy?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal. Tapi aku tahu dia. Walau bertegur sapa pun tak pernah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel curiga.

"Ada apa menanyakannya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tentu saja ingin kuketahui. Tapi aku takkan percaya begitu saja pada pernyataanmu."

"Tanya saja pada orangnya. Dia takkan kenal aku. Memang ada apa?"

"Sesuatu."

"Jangan-jangan. Berkaitan dengan masalah 'itu' ya?"

"Aku tak yakin apakah kau mengerti maksud dari 'itu' yang keluar dari mulutmu sendiri. Baiklah, aku akan permisi."

"Tidak mau minum teh dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

* * *

><p>"Aku kenal Alois Trancy," kata Madam Red. "Dia anak yang tampan dan baik. Dia juga ramah. Mungkin dia manis juga. Andai dia jadi keponakanku."<p>

"Jadi kau tak puas punya ponakan sepertiku?" tanya Ciel tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu," kata Madam Red, mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk meralat sedikit kalimatnya. "Aku hanya akan senang kalau kalian bersanding sebagai saudara."

"Tidak akan pernah," kata Ciel.

"Kalau begitu sebagai sepasang suami-suami," kata Madam Red, tertawa dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ciel, agak lambat untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja, Ciel. Lagipula kau kan sudah tunangan dengan Lizzie."

"Apakah kau pernah mendiskusikan tentang Lizzie pada Alois?"

"Pernah. Di pesta kemarin. Saat itu dia bercerita tentang perusahaannya. Dia bilang Phantomhive adalah perusahaan raksasa yang mengerikan. Aku bilang tidak juga. Soalnya Ciel sendiri punya kelemahan. Dia bertanya apa itu, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya. Kemudian dia bertanya apa yang membuatmu bertekad dan bisa membangun perusahaan itu. Aku sendiri bingung untuk menjawabnya. Mungkin untuk popularitas, mungkin untuk tunangan, Lizzie. Di sana dia tertarik pada Lizzie. Aku menceritakan semua tentang Lizzie dan aku bilang kau bahkan merelakan nyawamu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia bertanya apakah kau pernah melakukannya. Kukatakan pernah saat Lizzie akan diserang beruang: Sebastian menceritakannya. Dia bilang hubunganmu dengan Lizzie sangat hebat, dia sampai iri katanya. Kemudian dia bertanya, di antara hubungan yang semanis itu, apakah ada rahasia yang Ciel jaga. Kubilang ada. Tentang masa lalumu, tentang berapa penghasilan perusahaan Funtom sebulan, tentang penyamaran yang mengharuskan Ciel berubah jadi seorang Lady. Alois tertawa dan tertarik, bertanya bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa jadi Lady. Aku menceritakannya. Kemudian tentang Druitt yang ditangkap. Tentang penyuapan Druitt untuk bebas. Tentang akhir yang bahagia."

"Tidak ada yang namanya akhir yang bahagia," bantah Ciel. "Semua terus berlanjut sampai mati. Bahkan mati pun bukan akhir yang bahagia. Jadi, Madam Red, Anda membongkar aib yang selama ini berusaha kubakar?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang tajam.

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku mengungkapkannya. Kami berbicara tentang hal-hal lain, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, percakapannya mengalir, jadi aku terlalu terbawa arus. Tapi aku menyuruhnya agar tidak membocorkannya, dan dia berjanji."

"Kau berbahaya, Madam Red. Kenapa tidak beli gembok saja untuk mulutmu yang ember itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu sadis padaku?" tanya Madam Red pura-pura menangis.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku harus melanjutkan kerjaanku."

* * *

><p>"Selamat siang, Ciel," sapa Undertaker yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik lemari. "Aku sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa tengkorak di sana dan kebosanan. Aku senang sekali kau datang. Ada apa ini?"<p>

"Aku tahu kau yang lebih tahu, makanya aku datang padamu. Apakah kontrak semacam aku dan Sebastian bisa dibatalkan?" tanya Ciel.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini, Earl? Apakah kau berminat masuk ke dalam peti matiku?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kontrak itu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat barbel 200 kilogram."

"Seriuslah."

"Hihihi. Yah, kontraknya kuat, dan ada jalinan ikatan di simbol yang tertempel pada masing-masing tubuh kalian. Setiap detik, ikatannya makin kuat, walau efeknya sama seperti menuangkan sesendok garam ke danau seluas Inggris. Kapan danau itu asin, kita tak tahu, tapi pasti."

"Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Jika Anda ingin sesuatu yang instan dan sebagainya, Anda harus bayar ongkos sampai sini," kata Undertaker cekikikan.

"Sialan, Sebastian…" panggil Ciel, yang sedetik kemudian baru menyadari kalau dirinya sendirian.

"Sedih, ya, Ciel, kau harus sendirian ke sini dan bayar ongkos yang menyenangkan itu."

* * *

><p>"Hihihihihi… Hihihihi…" tawa Undertaker, tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri. "Hihihi…"<p>

"Cepat selesaikan tawamu, dan beritahu rinciannya."

Ciel menunggu sampai dua menit, kemudian Undertaker berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Demi informasi ini, Anda sampai seperti itu, ya."

"Katakan saja."

"Baiklah. Kontrak itu kuat, tapi bisa dibatalkan. Pertama, jika ada persetujuan antara kedua pihak. Kau akan tetap hidup dan selamat. Kedua, jika kau menginginkannya, tapi Sebastian tidak, maka kau akan mati setelah pembatalan, dan karena kontrak sudah dibatalkan, shinigami bisa saja menyelamatkanmu atau kalau mereka terlambat kau sudah habis dimakan si iblis. Ketiga, jika Sebas menginginkannya, tapi kau tidak, dia bisa melakukan _over contract_."

"Bagaimana cara _over contract_ itu?"

"Memindahkan kontrak dari jiwamu ke jiwa yang dia inginkan sebagai pemegang kontrak. Setelah melepas kontrak itu, kau akan mati."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi kenapa yang paling menguntungkan dalam semua kondisi selalu dia?"

"Karena dia lebih berkuasa." Undertaker cekikikan.

"Kalau aku menginginkan pembatalan, bagaimana caranya?"

"Tusuk saja matamu yang ada simbolnya, kemudian setelahnya kau akan mati~"

"Kalau si iblis yang menginginkannya?"

"Dia akan menusuk matamu, kemudian melakukan proses pemindahan, dan setelahnya kau akan mati."

"Kenapa endingnya sama semua?" kesal Ciel.

"Itulah hidup. Yang berkuasa yang dominan."

"Tapi jika kontrak dibatalkan, harus selalu ada hukumannya. Apa hukuman untuknya?"

"Dia akan jadi iblis yang dicari shinigami dan dimasukkan ke penjara neraka."

"Baiklah. Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Ciel sampai di <em>mansion<em>-nya saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Dia tidak melihat Sebastian yang berkeliaran mengawasi ketiga Pembantu Mengerikan itu. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan mencari Sebastian. Dia di sana. Tidak sendiri.

"Selamat sore, Phantomhive," sapa Alois yang menikmati tehnya. "Aku menunggumu. Rasanya hampir seminggu duduk di sini dan minum teh."

Sebastian menghampiri Ciel dan mengambil topi serta _coat_-nya. Sebastian mempersilahkan duduk Ciel di salah satu kursi, menuangkan teh ke cangkir di depan Ciel.

"Apa urusanmu kemari?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau terlihat tidak santai. Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Katakan saja."

"Begini, Ciel. Aku ingin memberitahu Claude sudah sehat, lho."

"Kalau untuk memberitakan itu saja, kau bisa kirim telegram."

"Aku tidak senekat itu datang ke sini hanya untuk itu. Ciel, aku merasa hari yang kujalani ini terlalu aneh. Terlalu membosankan. Claude sudah jarang ngomong, dan kalau kuajak bicara, jawabannya cuma 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Kalau kumintai pendapat, dia cuma bilang 'saya tidak tahu'. Mungkin dia juga bosan, dan dia perlu suasana baru."

Ciel mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Alois, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu, tak mau disangka sudah berburuk sangka duluan. "Jadi, langsung ke pokoknya saja. Kau bukannya mau liburan, kan? Karena aku tidak ada urusannya."

"Bukan, bukan. Begini Ciel. Bagaimana kalau kita tukar _butler_? Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Jika Claude macam-macam, katakan saja padaku."

"Sayang sekali aku tak berminat."

"Sebastian, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Alois.

"Ini bagus juga untuk cari suasana baru. Sesekali ada yang harus diganti, bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Untuk cari pengalaman juga, kan. Benar, kan, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel sudah bersama Sebastian selama dua tahun lebih. Dia tahu pasti bagaimana Sebastian. Pertanyaan semacam itu seharusnya dijawab dengan jawaban semacam 'saya terserah pada keputusan Tuan Muda' atau 'saya tidak bisa berpendapat tentang ini' atau 'tugas saya hanya melayani Tuan Muda, tapi jika dia setuju saya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa' atau yang sejenisnya. Tapi ucapan Sebastian tadi seakan menyetujui rencana gila Alois.

"Bagaimana Ciel?" tanya Alois. Dia mengunyah _cake_ dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan perlu beradaptasi dengan Claude, dan itu malah akan mengganggu pekerjaanku. Banyak kerjaan yang dibantu _butler_-ku yang tidak bisa diketahui orang lain. Atau jangan-jangan kau mengirim Claude untuk memata-matai perusahaanku?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak," kata Alois menepuk kepala. "Mana mungkin aku memata-matai perusahaanmu. Kau tahu aku selalu bekerja sportif."

"Selalu bukan berarti _selamanya_."

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Jika menolak, kau malah akan kesusahan, lho."

**+To Be Continued+**

Serius, author bingung ending yang enak kayak gimana ya? Ada masukan gak? Mungkin ada reader yang juga author fanfic sad ending di sini? Hohoho… Atau mau happy ending? Atau gantungin aja?XD

Sorry buat Undertaker, dia nggak dibuat ngomong pake bahasa 'Hamba' soalnya terlalu aneh. Hihihi...

Thanks berat buat yang baca, apalagi buat yang nge-review, wih, makin keren dah..

Oke, review ya…XD


	4. His Butler, Trouble Maker

**His Butler, Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** Sebastian akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya. Akhirnya dia mengajukan pembatalan kontrak dengan Ciel setelah berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi awal kekacauan.

**Warning: **OC, OOC, dan saya nggak tahu harus menilai fic ini apa lagi.

**Disclaimer**: Siapa yang nggak kenal Yana Toboso?

**Rate:** T

.

.

.

"Teh siang Anda, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian menuangkan teh ke cangkir di hadapan tuannya. Ciel mengendus wangi yang keluar dari teko itu.

"Teh Keemun ya?" tanya Ciel tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Benar, Tuan Muda." Sebastian meletakkan tekonya. "Menu utama makan siang kali ini adalah Lancashire Hotpot."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Dan waktu makan siang lima menit lagi."

"Ya."

Sebastian mengambil kertas dalam genggaman Ciel. "Mata Anda tidak bergerak. Artinya Anda tidak sedang membaca kan? Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik Anda menatap lawan bicara?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa baca kalau kau mengganggu terus," kata Ciel mencoba merebut kertas itu. Sialnya, Sebastian lebih tinggi, bahkan saat Ciel naik ke meja dia tidak berhasil menangkap kertas itu karena Sebastian melangkah menjauh.

"Anda seharusnya mengerti maksud saya. Lima menit lagi berarti sebentar lagi. Dan sebaiknya Anda jalan sekarang ke ruang makan."

"Lima menit lagi ya lima menit lagi. Kenapa harus lebih awal hanya untuk makan siang? Sial! Kembalikan, Sebastian! Itu surat kerja sama dengan keluarga Walker!"

"Lancashire Hotpot tidak akan enak kalau sudah dingin, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian.

"Hangatkan saja lagi."

"Tapi _microwave_-nya sudah diledakkan oleh Bard tiga jam yang lalu. Anda ingat?"

Ciel membisu.

.

Akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Dia berjalan ke dapur, menggerutu kesal sampai-sampai mungkin Ciel sanggup mencabut semua rambut _butler_-nya sampai botak. Tehnya pun belum disentuh sama sekali, dan Sebastian langsung membereskannya sampai bersih. Seharusnya Ciel merengek agar Sebastian kalah, tapi Ciel punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Ciel agak kesal belakangan ini. Sebastian tidak pernah seakan memiliki pemikiran sendiri untuk menentang tuannya. Selama ini Sebastian hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan tuannya, dan melindungi tuannya walau harus melewati neraka sekalipun –dan sesungguhnya neraka bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakuti _butler_ berponi belah tengah ini. Ciel berpikir bukan hanya manusia yang bisa berevolusi, iblis juga. Mungkin Sebastian belajar banyak dari _butler_ manusia, dan mulai menjadi menjengkelkan seperti manusia.

Ciel duduk di kursi ruang makan. Dia sedang menyentuh sendok ketika tiba-tiba Bard jatuh dari atas, menjebol langit-langit dan menghancurkan makan siang sekaligus mematahkan meja panjang di hadapan Ciel. Ciel _sweatdrop_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Finny! Dia cari ribut. Kemudian dia pakai jurus judo membanting lawan dan saya jatuh dari ruang musik. Apa tulang punggungku patah ya? Astaga! Apakah saya menghancurkan makan siang Anda? Akan saya buatkan yang baru," kata Bard yang berantakan, antara gosong, puing langit-langit, krim saus dan serpihan meja.

"Tidak, tak perlu," kata Ciel.

"Jangan remehkan saya. Saya bisa masak juga, lho. Agni yang ajarkan."

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak lapar," kata Ciel berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Anda kurus banget lho, Tuan Muda. Kapan mau tingginya kalau asupan gizinya kurang?" ujar Bard jujur.

Ciel yang hendak meninggalkan ruang makan tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Bard tajam. "Kalau begitu buatkan aku makan siang dan antarkan ke ruang kerjaku. Tidak dibantu Sebastian. Aku ingin menghina masakanmu sendiri dengan sangat kejam!"

"Tenang, serahkan pada saya," kata Bard.

Kemudian Ciel pergi. Sebastian menatap Bard dengan kesal. Luar biasa kesal.

.

"Kau serius mau melakukan ini?" tanya Maylene saat Bard menyiapkan bahan.

"Tentu saja. Lagian Agni memberikanku buku resepnya. Dia sudah memraktekkannya di depanku dan tentu saja otakku menyerap dengan baik. Jadi mudah kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau serius mau menantang Sebastian dengan tidak langsung?"

Bard melihat sekeliling. Kemudian merapat dengan Maylene dan Finny. "Aku tidak menantangnya. Aku hanya ingin menolong Tuan Muda. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur aku mengintip saat Sebastian memasukkan obat bius ke dalam makanan itu –entah keberuntungan apa, aku melihat iklan obat bius yang sama di gang kumuh yang seperti pernah meledak tiga kali. Jika tidak, aku tak tahu Tuan Muda akan gimana sekarang. Dan percakapannya dengan Alois sebelum Tuan Muda datang, kalian sendiri mendengarnya kan? Jadi, aku rela bertransformasi menjadi 'pasukan berani mati' untuk menolong Tuan Muda."

Maylene dan Finny akhirnya mendapat suatu kesepakatan. Mereka nyengir dan tertawa bersama.

"Omong-omong, tadi kau membantingku keras sekali, Finny," kata Bard, merasa sakit di bagian punggung.

"Lantainya kurasa agak keras, jadi harus banting sekuat tenaga kan," kata Finny tertawa.

"Bukannya lantainya sudah kau pukul sampai cuma retak-retak doang?" tanya Bard.

"Entahlah, aku merasa membantingmu pelan saja kok," kata Finny, dan Bard merinding.

Di luar dapur, di dekat pintu yang terbuka, Sebastian mendengar dalam diam.

.

"Ini namanya _macaroni schotel_, Tuan Muda," kata Bard dengan bangga.

Ciel mengamati makanan itu, mengaduk-aduk dengan sendok, kemudian dia yakin tidak ada bagian yang mencurigakan. Wanginya enak, penampilannya bisa saja beracun.

"Saya bawakan Anda Lasagna, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. "Anda tak perlu membahayakan nyawa Anda dengan memakan makanan buatan Bard."

Baru saja Bard akan menentang, Ciel mulai bicara. "Kau pikir aku takut hanya makan makanan seperti ini?"

Ciel mulai mencicipi masakan buatan Bard, dengan perasaan agak terpaksa dan menyesal berkata seangkuh itu pada Sebastian. Kemudian ketika kunyahan pertama berhasil, Ciel mulai menginginkan kunyahan-kunyahan berikutnya.

"Ini benar-benar buatanmu?" tanya Ciel, benar-benar melihat koki yang seperti bukan Bard di depan matanya.

"Sudah saya katakan Agni mengajarinya," kata Bard bangga.

"Memangnya Agni mengerti masakan Italia?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya tidak tahu, mungkin saja dia sedang mempelajarinya."

"Hebat sekali, bahkan koki mengerikan sepertimu bisa diubah jadi koki profesional kelas atas. Aku sesungguhnya berniat untuk menghinamu, tapi tidak ada alasan. Coba saja Agni lebih lama di sini dan bisa mendidik dua Manusia Tak Berguna lainnya. Enak sekali jadi Soma ya," kata Ciel terang-terangan. Tiba-tiba Ciel menyadari keberadaan Sebastian dan muka Ciel memerah. "Baiklah, Bard. Aku memberimu kehormatan dengan memasak untuk makan malam nanti."

"Benarkah Tuan Muda? Apa Anda bercanda? Anda pasti terlihat lucu jika bercanda, tapi Anda berkilau jika serius. Benar lho, Tuan Muda. Terima kasih!" kata Bard kegirangan, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk melihat-lihat resep apa yang bisa disiapkan.

"Anda serius menginginkan Agni lebih lama berada di sini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Omong-omong, apakah anak-anak akan senang kalau kubangun Klub Bermain Funtom?" tanya Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sedang merancang dan mendesain apa-apa saja yang akan…"

"Tuan Muda," panggil Sebastian, kemudian menatap Ciel lama seakan meminta untuk tidak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah, aku lupa kau bukan anak-anak yang bisa dimintai pendapat semacam itu," kata Ciel. Sebastian masih menatapnya, menaikkan satu alis. Ciel menghela nafas. "Yah, kurasa kau agak tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Agni."

"Bukan," kata Sebastian. "Saya ingin bertanya, di mana letak perbedaan saya dengan Agni, sehingga saya bisa mempelajari cara untuk mendidik tiga Orang-orangan Sawah itu."

"Kalau menurutku, menurut yang kulihat, Agni berbicara pada mereka dengan halus dan lembut seakan mereka bisa saja rapuh dan menjadi serpihan tiba-tiba jika kau membentaknya, berbicara dari hati sehingga dia terlihat alami dan membuat bersamanya jadi aman. Mereka bertiga itu tipe orang yang akan luluh dengan pujian –aku baru tahu ketika Agni yang beri tahu. Jadi lewat pujian juga," kata Ciel.

"Jadi menurut Anda saya orangnya kasar, tidak tulus, tidak alami dan tidak pernah memuji?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Jika saja ada alasan untuk membantahnya, tapi memang itu kenyataannya kan. Bahkan ada batasan yang bisa dilakukan manusia dan…Makhluk Tak Berbentuk?" kata Ciel, agak berat untuk mengucapkan spesies Sebastian di depannya langsung.

Tanpa permisi, Sebastian langsung pergi dan meninggalkan tuan mudanya di ruang kerja.

"Dasar, _butler_ itu makin tidak sopan."

.

Pagi harinya, Ciel tidak percaya kalau dia sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ruang makan. Apa yang dilihatnya tidak seperti nyata –bahkan sangat mengerikan untuk dijadikan mimpi.

Dia melihat Bard menyiapkan makan siang di dapur. Maylene menjemur pakaian-pakaian dan taplak meja. Di luar jendela, Finny menari-nari sambil menyiramkan pestisida. Mungkin Ciel singgah di Dunia-dengan-Segala-Kebalikannya saat mimpi. Mungkin juga mereka adalah alien.

"Anda terkejut?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyumnya. Sekarang Ciel tahu apa yang terjadi di dunianya.

"Kau menyihir mereka," tuduh Ciel.

Sebastian mengerutkan kening. "Bahkan para shinigami tidak bisa sihir. Apalagi saya."

"Sihir illegal."

"Berhentilah menuduh saya, Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang kemarin Anda katakan."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa masih pakai alasan tidak masuk akal itu."

"Karena itu kenyataannya. Saya tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Anda."

Ciel kehabisan akal. Kemudian dia mendiamkan diri dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Tuan Walker akan datang malam ini. Kami akan membicarakan tentang kerja sama yang akan kami buat. Tolong persiapkan segalanya dengan baik, Sebastian," kata Ciel.

"Baik," kata Sebastian.

.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Phantomhive," sapa Walker yang akhirnya tiba di _mansion_ Phantomhive. "Anda makin tinggi sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kira-kira tambah satu sentimeter."

"Terima kasih Anda memperhatikannya, saya sangat tersanjung, Tuan Green Walker," kata Ciel, yang sebenarnya dia sangat jengkel luar biasa. "Silahkan masuk."

Di dalam, Sebastian dengan tiga Figura Tambahan berdiri berjejer di dekat jalan masuk untuk menyambut tamu. Mereka bertiga membungkuk dan mempersilahkan tamu menuju ruang makan.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa diterima sebagai tamu di _mansion_ Anda," kata Walker.

"Silahkan nikmati hidangan," kata Ciel ketika mereka duduk di meja makan.

"Bagaimana tawaran kerja sama yang saya tawarkan?" tanya Walker.

"Begini Mr. Walker…"

"Panggil Green saja."

"Baiklah, Green. Saya tidak bisa melihat di mana bisa terjalin kerja sama yang baik antara perusahaan mainan dengan perusahaan desain pakaian. Apakah hanya sebagai sponsor atau semacamnya?"

"Kita kan bisa membuat produk duet antara perusahaan kita, Bocah. Hihihi," ujar Green santai.

"Produk duet apa maksudnya? Dan, tolong jangan panggil saya bocah," ujar Ciel, kemudian melahap makanannya, menahan emosi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti gaya Ratu Victoria yang menyebutmu bocah."

"Anda kenal baik dengan Ratu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bagian sang Ratu menyebut kepala keluarga Phantomhive sebagai 'Bocah' kan jadi topik hangat." Green tertawa garing dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Baiklah, jadi maksud Anda produk duet itu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pakaian anak-anak dengan desain mainan kecil-kecil menghiasinya? Atau, kau membuat boneka yang manis dan perusahaanku membuat pakaian untuk boneka itu. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus," kata Ciel. "Oh, ya, ke mana _butler_ Anda yang dulu."

"Sudah dipecat. Dia benar-benar _butler_ yang tidak berguna."

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki _butler _seperti Michaelis itu ya."

"Tidak juga. Dia sekarang semakin menjengkelkan. Susah mencari _butler_ yang benar-benar mengabdi untuk tuannya."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Seperti samurai Jepang, benar-benar mengabdi seumur hidup."

"Apakah Anda akan pulang setelah kita menyelesaikan pembicaraan dan tanda tangan berkas?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hari sudah malam. Apakah tidak sebaiknya Anda menginap?"

"Suatu kehormatan bisa ditawari menginap. Tapi saya harus pulang. Saya akan senang apabila Anda mau berkunjung ke rumah saya."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka menuju ruang kerja Ciel dan mendiskusikannya kemudian menandatangani semacam berkas. Setelah semua beres dan Green Walker pulang dengan kereta kuda yang telah dipanggilkan Sebastian, Sebastian mendatangi tuannya di ruang kerja yang masih membaca.

"Apakah Anda benar-benar berpikir bahwa saya sudah berubah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Ciel. "Aku tidak akan tanyakan alasannya. Kau juga tidak usah tanyakan kenapa aku berpendapat kau sudah berubah."

"Saya memiliki solusi terbaik untuk masalah ini. Saya sudah lakukan yang terbaik belakangan ini, tapi Anda sudah tidak sesuai selera saya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel, akhirnya menatap lurus pada Sebastian.

"Kita batalkan saja kontrak ini. Anda bisa temukan _butler_ yang lebih baik seperti Agni. Saya bisa mencari majikan yang sesuai selera saya. Itu maksud saya."

Ciel kaget. Bingung. Kesal. Marah. Dia hanya menatap Sebastian tanpa bisa memikirkan respon apa yang akan dia tunjukkan. Kaget? Bingung? Kesal? Marah?

**+To Be Continued+**

Selesai akhirnya, akhirnya selesai. Fiuuhh. Author numpang eksis nih. Ohohoho. Omong-omong, kayaknya chapter depan bakalan dimunculin OC lagi deh, selain author sendiri. Kekekeke. Mungkin bakal jadi shinigami, kan bosen kalo shinigami yang dipake William T. Spears, Grell 'banci' Sutcliffe, Ronald blablabla.

**Jadi, yang ngereview dan ngerequest paling pertama bakal dipake namanya buat jadi OC shinigami chapter depan!** Shinigami yang ditugasin William Spears buat menuntaskan masalah kontrak SebasxCiel. Itung-itung service buat pembaca lah. Hahaha. Tapi mungkin loh ya, saya nggak tahu bakal jadiin OC jadi apa. Mungkin jadi _butler_ barunya Green Walker. Kekekeke.

Oke, kalo gitu review cepat-cepat tapi jangan cuma review yang satu baris doang ya. Kekekeke.

Oiya, ngomong-ngomong di zamannya Ciel _microwave_ itu udah ada belum ya? Kalo belum, anggap aja alat pemanas makanan, entah di zamannya Ciel disebut apa. Hohoho.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
